Perfect?
by DrunkBlogging
Summary: We all know (well, hopefully) what happens at the end of Allegiant by Veronica Roth. But do we know what happens after? Follow Tris—yes, Tris—and Tobias as they overcome obstacles, trying to obtain a perfect life. But it always seems just out of their reach...
1. Everything Will Be Just Fine

**A/N: Hey. This is my first ever fanfiction, so sorry if it sucks. (Not my first one ever written, just my first one posted on here.) I would like to apologize in advance for not updating frequently, as I know I will not do, because I am working on writing a novel.**

**I want to be original with this idea, but I know someone has most likely already done this. I offer my deepest and sincerest apologies for my unoriginality and lack of creativity. **

**Also, whilst I was revising, I noticed that I said "eh" a few times in the story. As you most likely do not know, I am Canadian, so I cannot help my speaking habits. I say "eh" because I am Canadian. I SEE YOU WHISPERING STERIOTYPES ABOUT CANADIANS OVER THERE! DON'T YOU MAKE ME GET MY HOCKEY STICK!**

**I would like to say that this story contains MAJOR ALLEGAINT SPOILERS. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

**Now, before this author's note gets too long, I will begin the story. **

**Summary: We all know (well, hopefully) what happens at the end of Allegiant by Veronica Roth. But do we know what happens after? Follow Tris—yes, Tris—and Tobias as they overcome obstacles and struggle to obtain a "perfect" life. Contains BUCKETS of fluff, drama, and action.**

**Disclaimer: I am not, in any shape, size, or form, earning profit from this story, nor do I own any of recognizable characters or settings. Any recognizable characters and/or settings belong to Veronica Roth. I am merely a girl and all I own is my laptop (well, and the plot).**

Chapter One

Tobias POV

It's been two weeks since Tris died, and I'm learning to get over it slowly. It's still really hard at times, but Christina helps me. After all, she did lose a best friend.

"Four, man, you gotta eat something."

I look up from the muffin I was picking at. Zeke and Christina and... No, that's it. There's no one else. Just Zeke, Christina, and I are left.

I open my mouth to reply to Zeke's comment about my eating habits, but I'm cut off by a manly scream.

A blue sort of... hole thing opens up out of the ceiling and out falls... Uriah? He lands on his butt, and then winces. He rubs his head.

"Ouch. Hey guys! Good to be back! Wassup, big bro?" He ruffle Zeke's hair whilst the latter sits still, too shocked to respond to his little brother that has been supposedly dead for the past two weeks.

Uriah laughs and calls up the hole, "Come on down, Will! The water's fine!" Christina perks up.

There's another scream, and Will falls out of the hole (God that sounded dirty). He also rubs his head. "You could have warned me, Uri," he says. Uriah laughs and hugs Will in a bro-hug type of thing.

"Tris! Come on!" Will yells.

I freeze. Every muscle in my body is stuck in one place, and I probably couldn't move even if I wanted to.

Another scream, this time high-pitched, and a blur of blonde hair falls from the ceiling and onto the ground. Tris also rubs her head.

"Uriah, you idiot," she says and slaps Uriah's arm. Uriah squeals.

"Ow, Tris! That hurt real bad!" Tris rolls her eyes and looks up, into the hole on the ceiling.

"Marlene! Don't stay up there all day!"

"I can't do it!" a voice calls from seemingly nowhere.

"Yes you can! It doesn't hurt that bad, honest. Uri is just being a dork."

A squeal fills the Pit as Marlene falls from the hole-thing. Tris, Will, and Uriah cheer. Marlene smiles and stretches her arms. "It's so good to be out of there," she says.

"Tell me about it." Tris cracks her neck and sighs. Then she notices Will.

"Uh... hi, Will." She looks at the ground.

"Tris, it's fine. I know you had to kill me." Tris smiles gratefully and sighs out of relief.

"I really am sorry though." Will ruffles her hair like she's his little sister.

Uriah turns to Marlene. "Hey, Mar. Long time no see, eh?" Marlene rolls her eyes.

"You really are a dummie, Uri." And they kiss. They kiss like they haven't seen each other in months which, now that I think about it, they really haven't.

"Will?" Christina whispers. "Is it really you?" Will nods.

"The one and only." Christina kisses him, too.

"Hey," tris says and looks at me.

"Hi," I say. Zeke laughs.

"She's been dead for two weeks and all you say is 'hi'?" I laugh and stand up. I look down at Tris and then capture her lips with mine. I kiss her like there's no tomorrow, and she kisses me back hard. And this is the moment I realize that I cannot live without Beatrice Prior.

"God, I missed you," I say when we pull apart. She grins.

"You're so dorky." I smile.

"Not as dorky as Uri, though," I retaliate. She laughs. Her laugh is so beautiful. I've missed her laugh so much.

"No, you're definitely dorkier than Uri." She turns and hugs Christina. "I missed you, girl!" Christina holds her at arm's length.

"So, Tris. You never did tell me when you and Four got together." Tris laughs her beautiful laugh again.

"Later," she says and sits down at the table. "You guys hungry?" she asks Will, Uri, and Marlene. They all nod and start eating.

"The food up there was terrible," says Marlene, and the other three nod in agreement.

"They could have at least given us some hamburgers or something. Like what was that gray slosh?" asks Tris.

"I don't know, but it was nasty," says Uri.

"How?" Zeke says, breaking out of his stupor.

"What?"

"How?" he repeats. Tris smiles.

"Uri figured out how to bring us back. He's an idiot, but he does come in handy sometimes." She ruffles his hair. Everyone laughs, including me.

"Four? Are you... laughing? Oh, my God, Four is laughing! Four hasn't laughed in weeks!" Zeke jumps up and shouts, "It's a miracle!" I roll my eyes at him.

"What was it like?" Christina asks.

"Terrible," says Uriah. "There wasn't a single hamburger anywhere. And we couldn't even see each other. We were secluded in our own rooms! In heaven! Can you believe that?"

I sit down next to Tris and wrap my arm around her waist.

"Hey guys!" a voice shouts from above us. We all look up to see Al falling from the hole-thing. He grunts and massages the back of his head. I look over at Tris; she looks over at me. "Oh, hey Tris," Al says when he sees her. Tris scowls at him. "Still mad at me, eh?" She rolls her eyes but doesn't say anything. Al's gaze drift down toward my arm around her waist. He frowns.

And then someone screams again.

"Lynn!" Tris shouts gleefully. "You're back!" Lynn stands up and brushes dirt off her pants.

"Hey, Tris," says Lynn. She plops down next to Uriah and starts eating a muffin. "How was your stay in heaven?" Lynn asks Will, Uriah, Marlene, Al, and Tris.

"Sucked," they all say at once.

"It's not all it's cracked up to be, eh?"

"You were dead?" says Al. Lynn and Marlene look quizzically at Tris too.

"Yep," says Tris, popping the 'p'.

"I'm tired," Uriah says, yawning. Those who were dead stand up, and Christina follows Will while I follow Tris.

"Get some!" Zeke yells after me. I turn around, walking backwards, and promptly flip him off. He laughs.

PPPPAAAAGGGGEEEE BBBBRRRREEEEAAAAKKKK

"I love you," I say once we're back in my apartment.

"I love you too," she says.

"I love you three."

"I love you Four."

"I know," I smirk. She laughs.

"Maybe Zeke was right for once," she says.

"What?"

She grins. "You _should _get some."

And then we're kissing. And so much is conveyed through the kiss. All the hurt, the grief, the happiness, the love. God, I love her so much. So, so much.

"I love you," I say into her mouth. "I love you, I love you, I love you."

She snakes her petite around my neck and I grab her waist. Her hands move down my back and under my shirt, making me shiver. I slide my hands lower until they cup her butt.

"I love you so much," she breathes.

I pull my hands off her bottom and frame her face with my fingers. She wraps her tiny arms around my torso.

I slide my tongue over her bottom lip and she opens her mouth slightly. I dart my tongue inside and feel around her mouth.

She starts walking backwards toward the bed, so I pick her up bridal style and drop her gently on the bed. I crawl on top of her and she wraps her legs around me.

"I missed this, Tobias. I can't live without you."

And then she's asleep. I guess dying must be tiring.

I kiss between her brows and lay next to her. She unconsciously wraps her arms around me. I smile, and for the first time in two weeks, I'm sure everything will be just fine.

**A/N: OH MY GOD. THAT TOOK FOREVER. But Fourtris is so cute. I just couldn't help dumping that bucket of fluff on you. FOURTRIS IS MY OTP YO.**

**So I saw another author do this thing with house points, so I'm stealing it. *manacle laugh* **

**Basically, you write a review, and at the top or bottom you tell me which Hogwarts house you wish to support (sorry if you're not part of the HP fandom, but honestly, you're on . Get used to the Potterheads). Based on the quality of your review, I will award however many house points I feel appropriate. (example: constructive criticism, flames, suggestions, compliments, anything.) **

**Current House Points:**

**Ravenclaw: 0**

**Hufflepuff: 0**

**Slytherin: 0**

**Gryffindor: 0**


	2. Surprise, Bitch

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing. I assure you, I do have a plot for this story. IT'S NOT JUST A ONE-SHOT, SORRY IF I WORRIED YOU (I am currently writing a Harry Potter one-shot though, you should check it out ;). Fanfiction screwed up my document when I tried to post it, so sorry for mistakes. **

**This chapter is titled _Surprise, Bitch_, which I really like.**

**Reviewer Response:**

**divergentalltheway: Thank you :) Glad you enjoy the story, here's my update!**

**poseidon's hufflepuff daughter: Thanks! (GO BADGERS.) **

**Summary: We all know (well, hopefully) what happens at the end of Allegiant by Veronica Roth. But do we know what happens after? Follow Tris—yes, Tris—and Tobias as they overcome obstacles and struggle to obtain a "perfect" life. Contains BUCKETS of fluff, drama, and action.**

**Disclaimer: I am not, in any shape, size, or form, earning profit from this story, nor do I own any of recognizable characters or settings. Any recognizable characters and/or settings belong to Veronica Roth. I am merely a girl and all I own is the bagel I am eating. (well, and the plot). **

Chapter Two

Tris's POV

Nothing is ever perfect.

For me, my life is never perfect. Ever. But there are some moments where things are just... blissful... Like this one.

I wake up with Tobias's arms wrapped around me protectively, and I sigh in contentment. Tobias is perfect.

When he wakes up, we go down to the Pit to meet our friends. My life is perfect.

Everything is perfect.

But, like a swing set, you can go really high. And everything is perfect for that moment you're in the air, because no one can hurt you. But then reality sinks and gravity exists again, and you plummet to the ground.

Life is a lot like a swing set.

Because the hole in the ceiling opens up again, and this time, out falls Jeanine Matthews.

"Surprise, bitch."

And I run.

******A/N: I know! This is unacceptably short! I'm sorry, but this is more of a filler chapter! I love you all. Reviews appreciated, flames welcome.**

**House Points:**

**Hufflepuff: 15**

**Ravenclaw: 0**

**Slytherin: 0**

**Gryffindor: 0**


	3. Karma's a Bitch, Bitch

**A/N:**

**nikisamazing: Thank you so much. I will explain, just later on. :)**

**Four six Tobias tris: I know, it was just a filler. Sorry. **

**divergentalltheway: I DON'T LIKE HER EITHER. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent. All rights reserved to Veronica Roth.**

Chapter Three: Karma's a Bitch, Bitch

Tris's POV

Jeanine Matthews is a bitch.

I know that, and I've always known that.

Tobias is the first to catch up to me. Now we're both running for our lives, because Jeanine is back from the dead and we're Divergent.

Uriah is next. He's practically sprinting to catch up to us. I almost forgot that he's Divergent too. Now there are three Divergents, all on the run from a psychopathic bitch.

When the others catch up to us, I run behind a wall and catch my breath.

"This is stupid," I say. "We can't just keep running." Everyone nods. Everyone being Uriah, Tobias, Christina, Zeke, Lynn, Marlene, and me.

So when Jeanine rounds the corner, I'm prepared.

I jump on her back, effectively knocking her to the ground. I elbow her in the temple and knee her in the stomach. She falls to the ground, unconscious. 

"That was a lot easier than I expected it to be."

I want revenge. Jeanine killed my parents. She almost made Tobias kill me.

Now I'm going to kill her.

...Again?

"Uriah," I say cautiously.

"Hm?"

"How exactly did you open the hole-thing?"

"I cut the red wire," he jokes.

"Uriah! I'm serious!"

"Okay, okay. I asked for it."

"You asked for it?"

"I asked for it," he repeats.

"Explain," I say and kneel next to Jeanine. I tear off a bit of my shirt and tie her hands behind her back. I tear off another piece and wrap it around her legs for good measure.

"We were in heaven, Tris. It's not like some kind of prison. You can actually get things if you ask for them," says Uriah. "I wanted to see Zeke again, really badly, so I said how much I wanted to. And then the hole just... opened."

I nod, and the Erudite part of me slowly pieces things together.

"So, it takes your biggest want and makes it come true," I clarify. "I wanted to see Tobias, Christina probably wanted to see Will, Lynn probably wanted to see Marlene," Lynn blushes at this, "and Marlene probably wanted to see Uriah."

"So that leaves Jeanine," Tobias says, "who most likely wanted..."

"Revenge," I finish. "She wants the Divergents dead."

I look at Tobias and Uriah, and they look at me with worried faces that probably mimic my own. We then all look towards Jeanine, who is slowly awakening, and dive on top of her.

**Jeanine POV (ick!)**

I open my eyes to find the three Divergent brats sitting on top of me. What the hell?

"Get off of me!"

"Not until you apologize, bitch!" Beatrice shouts at me. I raise my eyebrows.

"For what, exactly?"

"For killing my parents!" she screeches. Technically speaking, I did not kill Beatrice's parents. But my soldiers did kill them. That is probably what she is referring to.

"I have nothing to apologize for, seeing that I did not directly kill your Abnegations. They needed to be rid of; most of them were Divergent," I explain.

"You're such a Nose!" the dark skinned one—I think his name is Uriah—says.

"Nose?" I scoff. "You Dauntless have such ignorant insults. Pansycake? Nose? What's next, Ear?" I laugh at my own joke, and Beatrice jumps on me. I groan.

"What the—?" But I never get to finish, because Beatrice pulls a gun out of her back pocket.

"Karma's a bitch, bitch," she whispers.

_Bang!_

And then I'm pulled into a much wanted sleep.

**A/N: Yay! Jeanine's dead! But will Tobias and Tris ever get a perfect life?**

**House Points:**

**Ravenclaw: 20**

**Hufflepuff: 15**

**Gryffindor: 10**

**Slytherin: 0**


End file.
